Turnabout Soul Jazz
by terrans
Summary: AU where everything is the same except Larry wears dark sunglasses and can play the saxaphone.


**Note:** Original idea is not mine, based off an AU by strongofsoul (tumblr) where Larry can play the saxaphone.

* * *

_August 2, 9:15 AM_  
_Detention Center_  
_Visitor's Room_

* * *

"I'll defend you, Larry!"

Phoenix Wright pointed at his best friend and saxaphone master, Larry Butz. Larry was being cool. His brown hair stuck up more than normal, and he was wearing dark shades. _Cool_ dark shades.  
The security guard in the back frowned at Phoenix, then continued looking ahead with a blank face.  
Larry didn't respond to his friend's offer to defend him in court. Phoenix was very confused.

Suddenly, Larry pulled out a saxaphone. He held it up to his mouth, and-

_Careless Whisper._

The sound of the sax slowly filled the room. Phoenix was still confused. The guard was now dancing to the song. "I have seen the light," he whispered, though no one could hear him over Larry's music.

"...I said I'd defend you, Larry." Phoenix repeated. Larry still didn't respond and continued to play. Phoenix left the detention center soon after that.

* * *

_August 3, 9:47 AM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2_

* * *

The blue-suited lawyer straightened his tie, glancing around the lobby. _Boy, am I nervous!_ It was his first trial; a murder trial at that, and the defendant hadn't spoken to Phoenix yet. So what was he doing here, when he wasn't even confirmed to be the defense attorney?  
Standing beside the nervous man was a beautiful young woman, the famous attorney Mia Fey. She nudged Phoenix.

"Wright!"

"Oh, h-hiya, chief."

Mia huffed. "Whew, I'm glad we made it on time. I have to say, Phoenix, I'm impressed!" She gave him a slight smile. "Not everyone takes a murder trial right off the bat like this. It says a lot about you... and your client, as well."

"Um... thanks." Phoenix nodded, dusting his shirt for whatever reason. "Actually, he didn't ask me to defend him."  
Mia tilted her head in wonder.  
"Well," Phoenix continued. "I offered myself, but he just started playing the saxaphone instead of responding. I'm not sure why."

The senior attorney looked puzzled as well. "Maybe the music he played was a response? Do you know the name of the song he played, or the tune?"

_Gulp._ "I think it went kind of like this-"

_Careless Whisper._

"...Yeah, that's it. That's him, over there with the saxaphone. Larry Butz."

The orange haired man was still wearing the sunglasses, and playing the sax. A security guard accompanied him, the one from the detention center. He was obviously enjoying the music.

Phoenix beckoned Larry to come over, which he did. "Hey. Hey there, Larry." Larry didn't respond and continued playing as Phoenix tried to explain that he would be defending Larry.  
Mia found herself slightly dancing and- _No, Mia Fey, you are a PROFESSIONAL here, get your act together!_ She immediately stopped.

* * *

_August 3, 10:00 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2_

* * *

"The court is now in session for the trial of Larry Butz."

An old man opposite to Phoenix wiped his glasses, and grinned nervously. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Winston Payne was his name, and being not noticed was his game.  
Phoenix did the same, though with 10 times more butterflies in his stomach.

"Ahem." The Judge coughed, drawing the attention of both attorneys. "Mr Wright? This is your first trial, is it not?"

"Y-Yes, Your Honor. I'm, um, a little nervous."

The Judge went on to talk about responsibilities. He gave Phoenix a small 'test', though they were only a few simple questions, Mia had to help him with every one. She sighed at the end.

The trial continued. Some new evidence was shown, and Payne had called Larry Butz up to the stand. _Larry gets excited easily... This could be bad._

Payne cleared his throat. "Mr. Butz. Is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?"

The defendant didn't respond. Whether that was because of Payne's lack of visibility, or the fact that Larry was now playing a saxaphone, no one knew.

_Careless Whisper._

It just rang out through the room. The judge was surprised: "Hmm, where's that nice music coming from?"

_Sure, that song's nice, but are you just going to let it continue, Your Honor!? _Phoenix was already sweating bullets, and it wasn't even because of a cross-examination. Mia crossed her arms and legs in an attempt to stop herself from swaying to the beat.

Phoenix attempted to stop Larry so he could say his testimony, but the judge swung down his gavel. "Mr Wright."

"Y-Yes, Your Honor?"  
"It is alright."

"Alright?"

The Judge nodded. "This music has breathed in new light to the courtroom. Therefore, the court finds the defendant, Larry Butz..."

Winston Payne gasped in shock, a blood-curling scream.

"NOT GUILTY. And with that... court is adjourned." The gavel swung down, and only then, Phoenix realized he had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

_August 3, 10:13 AM_  
_District Court_  
_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

* * *

_Whew... I still can't believe we won!_ Phoenix stood in the corner of the room, dumbfounded as to how Larry had managed to pull off a not guilty verdict just by playing the saxaphone. Mia nudged him on the shoulder, and grinned.

"Wright! Great job in there!"

"T-Thanks. But I didn't do anything. It was all thanks you you and-"

_Careless Whisper._

"Him."

Larry walked towards Phoenix, and took off his cool shades. He passed them to the defense attorney.

"Huh...?"

Larry began to play the song again, as if to say, 'thanks, Nick'. Confetti rained down, somehow. The two security guards smiled at each other, and danced a duet, and Mia Fey finally started to swing around in full speed. Phoenix glanced down at his shoes, then crouched down into a small ball.

_Thank yourself, Larry._


End file.
